A typical vehicle includes a glove box assembly within the dashboard to provide storage space for users of the vehicle. A glove box assembly includes a storage cavity, and a wall of the storage cavity can also include a perimeter edge defining a light aperture through which a light source can provide illumination to the storage cavity. The perimeter edge defining the light aperture can have rough or sharp corners resulting from forming the aperture during molding of the wall. The exposed rough or sharp corner or corners may come into contact with objects stored in the storage cavity, which can cause damage to the wall or mar the objects. Therefore, there is a need for the prevention of contact with rough or sharp portions of the exposed corners of a perimeter edge in the storage cavity of a vehicle glove box without the addition of extra components and without sacrificing storage space.